Au Revoir
by bloodied.bullet666
Summary: Sasori leaves on a mission. And he's late from coming back. All Deidara can think about is Sasori. Will Sasori come back to Deidara? Deidara's Pov. Sasori x Deidara.


_Au Revoir_

"_Au revoir."_

Those were the last words he spoke to me before he left.

_Au revoir. French for "until we meet again."_

And, yet, I'm still here, waiting for him. Waiting to be back in his arms.

I stared wistfully, staring at the white clouds.

"Deidara? You okay?" I scowled and glanced up at my "partner". More like "annoying five year old."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." I snarled and rose to my feet, standing in front of him.

"I'm. Fine." I spun on my heel.

"Are you sure?" My eyes narrowed to small slits.

"Leave me alone, Tobi." I walked away from him, heading to Sasori's room.

…

I looked up from the picture I was drawing to Hidan.

"What the fuck are you drawing?" I glanced at the picture, recognizing the high cheekbones, the jade eyes sparked with fury, the mop of unruly red hair, the set of the lips, and the black cloak.

I blushed and hurriedly tried to cover the drawing.

"Noth-!"

"Is that Sasori?!" I growled and covered it up.

"No." I glared at the Jashinist.

"Yes it was. Quit trying to deny it!" I swallowed the vile words that rose to my lips.

"No. Why would I draw Sasori? He's gone."

"Because you love him and miss him. You wish he was here." I slammed my hand onto the desk, suddenly angered. I glared up at the Jashinist.

"So what if I am? So what if I do?" The words came out soft, weak. Hidan's eyes scrutinized my tortured expression.

"You really loved him, huh?" I gulped and plastered a feeble smile on my face.

"Loved? I still love him. With all my being." Hidan smirked.

"You're in deep."

"And loving it." I smiled a bit more.

"When do you think he's going to come back?" My smile faltered.

"I'm not sure."

"You….you don't think he's dead, do you?" I felt the color drain from my face.

"Don't talk like that. He's alive and well….and he's coming back to me…..and the group. He's coming back." Hidan's eyes widened with surprise.

"You sound so sure."

"Why wouldn't I? Sasori wouldn't leave without saying goodbye, would he?" I smiled.

"No. You're right. He's coming back." He smiled at me before walking away. I uncovered the picture and smiled softly, running my fingers along his face, almost like I could feel his velvety skin.

"I love you, Sasori."

…

I stared up at the clouds, frowning. For some odd reason, all my clay disappeared. Meaning I had nothing to sculpt with. Meaning I was extremely pissed.

"Deidara-senpai!" I clenched my teeth and glared at Tobi.

"What?" The masked male danced around.

"Some stranger came here! He asked for you."

"Some stranger? Why the fuck do I want to talk to a stranger?"

"Tobi don't know. He just asked for you."

"Name?" Tobi abruptly stopped.

"Tobi forgot to ask." My jaw clenched.

"Forgot to ask?! Fine. I'll come down and see what this stranger wants." I stood, brushed myself off and walked into the doorway.

"Who the fuck wanted me and why?"

Silence.

"Well. Don't everybody answer at once." I glanced around the room.

"Ah. Deidara. You're the same as ever." I froze, staring at the black cloaked man.

"S….Sasori?" My voice squeaked.

"Deidara." My knees wobbled and I pressed my hand against my temple, wishing the dizzy spell to stop.

"Sasori…." I glanced around the room.

Just me and Sasori.

Sasori and I.

I ran to him and fell into his open arms. His hand brushed my hair, away from my face. I stared into his loving jade eyes and my will crumpled. I sobbed, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Deidara….shh…shh….It's okay. I'm here now."

"Sasori!! I….I missed you! I didn't think you were ever coming back!" Sasori's chuckle was rough.

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world." I stared up at him, so happy.

"I love you. I love you. Oh, Gods. I love you!" Sasori's green eyes twinkled.

"I love you, too. You have no idea how much I love you." I shook my head.

"No. I think I do. I love you the same way." Sasori sighed, his breath mingling with mine. And then, his soft lips were pressed hungrily against mine. I kissed back, reveling in the sweetness of everything. I wrapped my arms around his neck, clinging to him. He pulled me closer, before beginning to fade. I pulled away.

"Sasori?!" He smiled his trademark smile. He pressed his lips against my ear.

"Au revoir." His whisper echoed in my mind.

I woke up, crying.


End file.
